Talk:Codex entry: Alistair (Dragon Age II)
additional entries These are (I think) the missing additional codex entries for Alistair in Dragon age II 1.If Alistair is sole ruler of Ferelden 2.If Alistair is exiled and ends up in the Hanged man 3.If Alistair rules Ferelden with a Female Human Noble Warden If anyone is reading this, pls feel free to add to this codex entry if you have an imported playthrough or presets where the following conditions are met. NOTE: For Newbies:Simply check your journal under codex characters and click Alistair ((must have met Alistair). simply use the printscreen key and check the path (for example: C:\Users\user\Documents\BioWare\Dragon Age 2\Screenshots) for the captured image of the codex entry Alistair. Open the screenshot and afterwards, enter word for word in the codex entry. I you believe u cant do this, just post the image here in this talk page and I'll do it myself or let one of the more experienced Registered Users do it. The reason I'm posting this is I intentionally planned to have multiple playthroughs just to see the possibilities of the import decisions of DA:O and its expansion and DLC be reflected in DA II. Sometimes the decisions are reflected in quests or codex entries. As of now, I've completed two playthroughs for DA:O(with expansion and all DLC,One Human Noble Warrior and City Elf Warrior both male with varying decisions) and DA II(One Male Warrior and Female Rogue with their own varying decisions) and right now I'm asking help mostly because I want to see very badly the possible outcomes of our import saves specifically this one. And another reason is its time consuming to get the codex entry of this particular character (It took me one month each to complete two playthroughs) knowing that there are other players out there who have the specific imports to satisfy the conditions of the codex entry above. Again I implore anyone (especially registered contributors)to help in this regard.--TyraelMM3 (talk) 13:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) In writing this, I feel this should be posted in a Chanter's Board(Quest board for that matter) or Writing Desk.--TyraelMM3 (talk) 13:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh and upon completion of this task, you will be rewarded by an imaginary Chanter or NPC that gives you imaginary exp, gold and item/s. =) aaaaand marked quest completed in your journal.--TyraelMM3 (talk) 13:41, May 6, 2011 (UTC) These are all versions: --ShardofTruth (talk) 22:02, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Bug (PC) I have a bug in my Dragon Age II game, which I think should be added in Bugs or Trivia section. After completing the quest, I have this entry in my journal: King Alistair Theirin was crowned ruler of his kingdom after the end of the Fifth Blight, with the legendary Hero of Ferelden reigning as his queen. Both former Grey Wardens are wildly popular in their homeland, though some claim Alistair is not of Theirin blood and that his bloodline as a king's bastard son is a lie imposed on Ferelden to depose Queen Anora. Thus, the royals' rule has been plagued with trouble, both within the kingdom as well as with neighboring Orlais. The Blight greatly weakened Ferelden, and many believe a renewal of the long-standing rivalry between the two nations is inevitable. I have an imported save from DA:O, in which my Warden was male human mage, his final choice was sacrifice, Alistair was made a sole king. Except of this entry, everything else in my game (regarding the information about Grey Warden, including the dialogue with Alistair) is just fine.Faust-RSI (talk) 18:10, February 3, 2013 (UTC)